


New Look

by cybirdpunk



Category: Heart of the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybirdpunk/pseuds/cybirdpunk
Summary: Tara really, REALLY likes Morgan's new haircut. (Commissioned piece)





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another Taramorgan commission! Thanks to the commissioner, and I hope y'all enjoy this quick lil story.

haircut done. omw home.

I stare at the message on my phone, heart still pounding even though it’s nearly fifteen minutes old. If I don’t get to see Morgan’s new haircut soon, the suspense is gonna kill me. She was so excited to finally get it cut short like she always wanted, but she was also super hardcore about wanting to surprise me with it. As much as I love surprises, this is too much. When I finally hear the door open, I book it downstairs like Bigfoot herself was waiting for me. If Maddie wasn’t out on a date with Abby, I’m sure she’d be yelling at me for stomping down the stairs. But it’s just me and Morgan right now, which means I can be as loud as I want. And I’ve got a feeling I’m going to end up being pretty goddamn loud. I take one last leap off the stairs, round the corner, and…

“Well? How’s it look?”

Oh. My. GOD.

Just when I thought she couldn’t possibly get any hotter, she blows me away. Her short, choppy hair lets her beautiful face stand on its own; it really highlights how angular her jaw’s gotten. That face, the short hair, the tank top showing off her muscles...she was seriously born to be butch. Holy shit, how did I luck out this hard?

“That good, huh?” she chuckles, closing the door behind her just in time to stop BT from wandering outside. I nod dumbly in response, still not able to pick my jaw up off the floor. Not to rag on her old look or anything, but...this is an improvement in every way. It just feels...right.

“You, uh. You look...really really good.” I stammer, feeling my face heat up. Way to go, Tara. The queen of flirting back at it again.

“I feel really good.” She smiles, and my heart starts beating even faster. Seeing her this happy...it’s almost too much for me to handle. “I feel free. Like-”

She suddenly cuts herself off, but her happy expression doesn’t change. Whatever stopped her, it doesn’t seem like it messed with her mood. If anything, she looks even happier. But also...kinda smug. Why would she be smug? Maybe cuz she got me flushed again? I can understand being smug about that, at least. Not everybody can fluster Tara Bryck. That must be it.

“Wow, Tara. I didn’t expect you to like it that much.”

Wait, hang on. Is she…

I follow her gaze downward and instantly feel my face light on fire. The bulge in my pants is small, but definitely noticeable. I was so busy looking at her hair, I didn’t even notice. Oops. I do my best to play it off, chuckling and taking a step back. Man, I’m glad Maddie and Abby aren’t home. “W-what can I say? I’m a fan.”

Morgan looks up and stares directly into my eyes, her smug grin not fading as she takes a few steps closer to me. “Glad to hear it.” she responds, her voice dropping lower than before. I can feel my erection starting to push harder against the fabric of my leggings as I realize why she’s coming closer. If I’m right, I’m definitely glad Maddie and Abby aren’t home.

As soon as my back hits the wall, she closes the distance between us in a few quick steps and slams her left hand against the wall by my head. I’d laugh at how cliche she’s being if I wasn’t lost in those hungry eyes. Her other hand moves to my waist, slowly sliding over the curve of my hips. I can already tell that no matter how long we’re together for, her touch is always gonna make me shiver. But the real kicker comes when she speaks again, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Tell me how much you like it.”

“I, ah…I really love how it frames your…”

My breath catches in my throat as she suddenly yanks my leggings down to my knees. My erection, now fully exposed, is already starting to throb slightly. Her expression doesn’t change as she gently wraps her hand around my cock and squeezes. I can’t help gasping when I feel how warm her hand is. Is she seriously doing this now? I’m not complaining, but...how the hell am I supposed to answer her like this?

“Keep talking, Tara.”

“It, um...butch looks...ah, Morgan…”

I can’t help gasping her name as she starts to stroke my cock, her grip tightening around it. Shit, she’s gotten good at this. Even her slow movements are enough to make me shiver and force a sound from my mouth that definitely isn’t a whine. Definitely not. I gotta finish what I’m saying before she really kicks into high gear. “It...it works with your f-face shape...shows off y-your cheekbones…”

She gives me a smirk that comes just close enough to being cruel that it ends up looking mega hot. “How sweet of you.” she responds in a teasing tone. “Tell me more.”

She’s speeding up now, gripping me tighter as she pumps her hand back and forth. I’m already throbbing in her grasp, powerless against her. I open my mouth to tell her it makes her look a hundred times more butch, but all that comes out is a wavering moan. She can’t seriously expect me to say anything else, can she? She knows damn well how easily she can turn me into a mess when she touches me.

“Tell me you love it, baby.” she whispers in my ear as she speeds up even more, urging me towards climax. I can feel a bit of precum leak out of me, telling me I’ve only got another moment before I finish. I can do this.

“I...oh God...I l-love it...M-Morgan…” I barely manage to choke out, feeling the orgasm build inside me. “I...I’m…”

Morgan doesn’t miss a beat, stepping slightly to the side as she strokes my cock as hard as she can. With one final stroke, the orgasm pulses through me and my muscles spasm and release. I finish with a long moan, my cum, dribbling onto the floor as Morgan lets out a satisfied hum. I gasp for breath, slumping against the wall as I feel the strength drain out of me. She’s WAY too good at that. I look to her, readying a snappy one-liner, but she kisses me before I can say anything. She always beats me to the punch with that.

“You really know how to make me feel appreciated, Tara.”

Her voice is soft again, that smug lilt she reserves for sex tucked away until next time. Pulling her hand away, she licks up the few drops of cum that landed on it. If I hadn’t just finished, it’d be enough to get me going again right then and there. Instead, I just stare at her with what I’m sure is a very dumb grin on my face.

“You know it, babe.” I respond in a wavery voice, flashing her some very shaky finger guns. “If that’s what you feeling appreciated is, then I’m ready to appreciate you any time.”

Morgan chuckles, taking a step back and being mindful to avoid the small puddle on the floor. I’m not sure what the etiquette is for who cleans that up. But right now, I’m too flustered to care. Before Morgan turns to head into the kitchen, she gives me another smile and a wink. It’s enough to make my heart start pounding again.

“I’ll have to hold you to that.”


End file.
